Various types of aircraft seat are known which generally comprise a seat base, a seat back and one or more armrests. In order to satisfy airline requirements, it is beneficial to make aircraft seats lighter and to minimise the space that they occupy on an aircraft.
A particular problem occurs with the provision of adequate legroom, especially in economy class where space is at a premium.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to seek to alleviate the above identified problems.